Not Like This
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 6 now up \\ Stacy Keibler is determined to not become a victim of Eric Bischoff's games. Stacy/Randy, Miss Jackie, Batista, Bischoff, others. Spoiler: Feb. 2, 2004 RAW
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story was actually a challenge I myself had put out on a Yahoo! group, and I got inspired to take it up myself. Hope people read, review and enjoy it! :)_**

Her pretty face donned a bright smile as she strutted her way to the ring, her mind on one thing and one thing only - the task at hand...

Stacy Keibler was glad she had more than halfway decent acting skills as she edged closer to the ring. If she wasn't so good at pretending, she'd probably have gagged her guts out by now. Although Rico was a bit of an oddball, he was a nice person. Miss Jackie, however... Well, the blonde _Tough Enough 2_ winner was something else...

The leggy blonde saw her cue and swiftly climbed up onto the ring apron. As La Resistance member Rene Dupree was facing her, she took the opportunity to do what she was supposed to and turned to flash her ass at him by lifting up her already tiny miniskirt. Rico then caught the young Frenchman and finished him off, thus winning the match.

It was all Stacy could do to keep from vomiting afterward as she grabbed a microphone and announced that if _Playboy_ were looking for a diva tag team, "here we are!" Even worse, Miss Jackie slid under her legs, slithering almost like a blonde snake - which, of course, she pretty much _was_.

The tall diva was relieved when, a moment later, the segment had come to an end. All she could think of doing was returning to the back, away from this. It wasn't so much shaking her butt at Rene Dupree that bothered her - but having to make nice with Jackie Gayda, even for storyline purposes, was almost too much for her to bear. She and the other blonde did not get along. More aptly, Stacy couldn't stand Jackie - but that was because the other diva was a total bitch.

Ignoring Jackie, the leggy blonde walked extra quickly to the backstage area. She ignored the loud giggles from the other girl behind her, wanting only to grab her stuff from the women's locker room and leave. Since she was through for the night, she could do that.

"Hey, Stace..."

The tall young woman looked up to see Randy Orton standing just past the gorilla position, his Intercontinental title belt hoisted up on one shoulder. He was smiling at her genially. Despite the way he acted on the show, Stacy really liked him. In reality, he was a nice guy and a good friend.

"Hey, Randy..." she said, a genuine smiling coming to her face for perhaps the first time that night.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked, his expression growing concerned as he stepped nearer to her. He could tell she hadn't been thrilled about what she'd had to do.

"Yeah... I'll live. It was humiliating, but at least it's not-"

"Just the girl I was looking for!" a voice boomed, interrupting her in the process. Stacy felt her guard rising as she turned around to see RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff standing directly behind her, a stupid grin on his face as he leered her over.

Bischoff looked past the blonde diva at Randy.

"Ahh, the Legend Killer... Excuse us, we have a little business to attend to..."

Orton arched an eyebrow at that, wondering, just as Stacy no doubt was, what the GM was talking about. What kind of 'business' could he possibly have in mind with her?

"I thought I was finished for tonight."

"Not anymore, honey," Bischoff replied, his seemingly painted-on grin growing wider. Stacy shuddered inwardly at it as well as the man calling her 'honey.' What a sexist and inappropriate thing...

Randy still hadn't moved a muscle.

"You're free to go, Orton..."

Reluctantly, and with a hint of suspicion entering his blue eyes, the young man nodded.

"Okay..." Then, glancing back at Stacy, "I'll see you later, all right?"

"Sure," the leggy blonde said, nodding. When he was gone, Bischoff spoke again.

"Let's go to my office, shall we? I have a little business proposition for you and Miss Jackie."

Stacy frowned as she followed the man, her mind whirling. A business proposal for her _and_ Jackie? Shit... That could not be good...

As they entered Bischoff's office, the leggy blonde felt her heart pounding uncomfortably as she caught sight of Miss Jackie, who was already there. The exhibitionistic diva was sitting on the black leather sofa in the room, chatting it up with some older man she'd never seen before. The blonde woman seemed extra friendly with him, too, as she sat very close to the man, her left hand toying with the collar of his shirt.

"Mr. Richardson, I present to you - Stacy Keibler!" Eric spoke, startling the man and Jackie alike - evidently, neither had even realized anyone else had entered the room.

The man rose to his feet to give the tall blonde a once-over.

Stacy swallowed hard, a clenching feeling overtaking the pit of her stomach. Her conscience continued to shout at her - that this was _so_ not good...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to HARLEY1524 and Girl on Fire for reviewing the first chapter! You guys rock! ;)_**

Stacy glared at Eric Bischoff with disgust, her jaw dropping open. The perverted creep had set her up! And she should have known better and suspected something the moment this ridiculous Playboy angle was proposed.

"You want me and Jackie to do _what_?" she asked, incredulous. Her gaze traveled from her boss to Mr. Richardson, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"We sould like to turn this storyline into a reality, Stacy," the GM spoke. "You and Jackie are going to do the exact same thing Torrie and Sable are doing." He raised one hand high above him, as though mock-writing in the air. "Imagine this - Stacy Keibler and Miss Jackie - the second hot WWE diva tag team to bare all for Playboy magazine..."

The leggy blonde glanced at each of the other individuals in the room in turn. Mr. Richardson, the executive from Playboy, with a smile on his face... Miss Jackie, still sitting on the couch with a big grin on hers, nodding like an idiot... And then there was Bischoff, who was actually salivating as he looked from her to Jackie and back again... It all made Stacy furious, not to mention sick to her stomach.

"Well...?" It was Mr. Richardson who spoke this time. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Bischoff"?

Stacy nearly did a double-take, shocked and beyond angry at how the man was so quick to disregard her and Jackie - _they_ were the ones who should be making the choice as to whether or not they wanted to pose nude for all the world to see! Before the RAW General Manager could speak, the tall blonde took it upon herself to do the honors of answering the man's question.

"No, there's no _deal_, you slimy pervert!" All three of the room's other occupants gaped at her in shock, but she continued and didn't hold back. "I am _not_ taking my clothes off for a million horny losers like you to amuse yourselves! Why don't you take your 'proposal' and shove it?" Stacy then turned on her heel in an attempt to storm out, but Eric's hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. In fact, the man's grip was so tight, it caused her to wince and cry out softly in pain.

"Not so fast, my dear Stacy..." All traces of amusement left Bischoff's face as he stared at her, obviously not pleased with the mouthful she'd said. "You're not understanding something..."

The blonde woman jerked her arm free of the GM's tight grasp, a scowl on her face as she glared at him and rubbed her arm. What a bastard...

"You don't have any _choice_ in this matter..."

She openly glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ I do-"

"No..." Bischoff said, a cruel smile returning to his smug face as he shook his head at her. "No, you _don't_... You see, Stacy - the contract has already been signed - by _me_. You and Jackie _will_ be posing for Playboy."

The leggy diva stared with further shock at the man. She couldn't believe her ears. It was all like some horrible nightmare. There was no _way_ he could force her into doing what she didn't want to do - right? Then again, he'd put her in this inane storyline to begin with, and she'd gone along with it... But damn it, this was only supposed to be an angle, which was why she had agreed to partake in it. There was no way in a million years that she would ever willingly agree to pose naked for Playboy or any other magazine so horny men and teenage boys could masturbate to her pictures, making the pages sticky... And ooh, what a nauseating thought _that_ was... She glanced over at Jackie Gayda, who suddenly took it upon herself to put in her two cents.

"Oh, come on, Stacy! Stop being such an uptight, prissy little girl! This is a great opportunity for us!" the _Tough Enough 2_ winner whined.

The leggy blonde frowned as she glared at the other woman. How _dare_ she contradict her and make light of her feelings!

--

Outside, in the hallway, directly in front of the closed door stood Randy Orton. The young man had reluctantly come here a few minutes after leaving Stacy with Bischoff, the unhappy look on the blonde's face stuck in his mind, bothering him terribly. Unable to resist, he'd come here to find out what that snake Bischoff was up to.

He didn't like it one bit, and his hands clenched into fists as he overheard every threatening word...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to HARLEY1524 and Girl on Fire for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock! :)_**

Stacy was still burning furious as she left Eric Bischoff's office, tears burning behind her eyelids.

"Stacy!"

The leggy blonde turned at the sound of the voice, her heart nearly breaking as she caught sight of Randy. The young man was headed straight for her, a grave yet angry expression on his handsome face.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." the diva said, one hand fluttering up to her brow.

"I have to admit, I heard every word," the Intercontinental champion admitted.

"You... you did?"

Randy nodded.

"I got suspicious after Bischoff sent me away to talk to you," he explained. "I know what a snake he can be, so I snuck over to the door to listen... I knew it couldn't be anything good."

Stacy shook her head, thoroughly upset.

"Randy, I hate this! How am I going to get out of it? Bischoff sealed the deal with _Playboy_!"

The dark-haired man tightened his hand into a fist, his free arm going around the diva's waist as he led her down the hall.

"It can't be legal, Stace," he pointed out. "There's no way it could be if you didn't sign anything."

She raised her gaze to study his face, her eyes locking with his blue orbs as they came to a stop in front of the women's locker room.

"I guess you're right," she managed, still unable to issue a smile. She was far too worried to do that. Stacy sighed and ran a hand through her long blond hair. "I just want to get out of here and forget everything that happened tonight."

Randy eyed her with sympathy, but he knew he had to be right. Eric Bischoff had no way to legally force Stacy into posing for Playboy. She wasn't a stupid woman and hadn't signed anything, no matter what he said. He couldn't blame the blonde for her down mood.

"Why don't you get ready to go, and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes?" he suggested. "We can go out and grab a bite to eat, or get a drink or something."

"Okay," she agreed with a nod. "But I'm probably going to be a tad distracted over how to get out of this mess."

"I understand," the Evolution member said. "And if you need my help, I'm your man."

Stacy finally managed a smile. He was truly sweet, and she appreciated him. She knew she was very lucky to have a friend like him.

"Thanks..." The blonde was not much of a drinker, but after tonight's humilation, she felt she would probably take Randy up on his offer for a drink.

The moment the young man left for his own locker room, Stacy entered that of the divas.

The room was deserted...

Because she and Miss Jackie had attended that meeting with the General Manager and that Mr. Richardson character late into the show, all of the other divas had since left.

Quickly, she changed into her street clothes, relieved to get out of her extra short miniskirt, thankful for the comfy hip-hugging stretch jeans and long-sleeved T-shirt. She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, looking up as the door suddenly opened.

Jackie strode into the room, a cross look on her face as she met the other woman's gaze.

Great... Stacy had hoped she had been long gone by the time Jackie Gayda returned to the locker room. Judging by the expression on the busty blonde's face, she was plenty angry, and Stacy was in no mood for a fight.

The _Tough Enough 2_ diva ignored her, instead going to her locker for her stuff. For that, the taller woman was relieved. Maybe she wouldn't have to deal with Jackie's crap after all.

Just as Stacy had gathered her bag and jacket, about to cross the room to leave, the other woman jumped up and got in her way - and in her face.

"Just so you know," Jackie spat, her face furious as she pointed a finger at Stacy, actually daring to poke her in the collarbone, "if you fuck up this _Playboy_ thing for me, I'll show you the true meaning of pain..." Her eyes flashed dangerously, and the taller diva frowned angrily. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years, and now is my big break. You do anything to ruin this, and I'll-"

"Save your breath..." Stacy snapped, shoving the other blonde's hand away from her. "...I couldn't care less about your 'big break.' Now, get out of my way!" She stepped past her, but didn't make it to the door...

...Stacy went down like a ton of bricks as Jackie slammed a fist into her kidney region.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks to Girl on Fire and mandiiluvsjacob for reviewing the last chapter. Glad you guys are enjoying this story! ;)**_

"You bitch!"

Stacy ignored the shouted insult, instead glad for the presence of mind she'd had to grab Miss Jackie's ankle, tripping her. As she'd been leaving the locker room, the other blonde had blindsided her by punching her in the back. The leggy diva had fallen to the floor, pain wracking her slim form. She'd seen the other girl about to strike again, and that was when she'd acted.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" Stacy shouted as she scrambled to her feet. Furious, she reached for her bag, but the busty blonde was up already - and attacking her yet again.

The tall diva let out a cry as Jackie grabbed her by a handful of her long hair. She gingerly twisted around just enough to strike. She swung out with her elbow, catching Miss Jackie in the ribs.

The shorter woman let out a gust of breath, a snarl following as she lunged at Stacy again.

The leggy blonde leapt out of the way just in time - and Jackie ended up running into the small row of lockers instead of her. She collapsed in a heap to the floor, near Stacy's feet.

Slightly shaken but beyond angry, the tall blonde finally retrieved her bag and headed for the door. However, she'd made the mistake of once again turning her back on the incorrigible Miss Jackie - who once again charged after her despite her collision with the lockers.

Stacy let out a short scream as she fell crashing through the now open door of the women's locker room. Miss Jackie had hurled herself at her, and the two blonde women landed, entangled, on the arena hallway floor.

Stacy tried her best to protect her face as the irrational young woman tried to claw at it. On top of this, Jackie was still going for her hair, which had come free of its ponytail due to all the rough treatment. Stacy let out a snarl as she tried to grab some of Jackie's hair, then managed to somehow clock the other woman in the nose.

"Get _off_ of me, you psycho!" she screamed, laying her right hand out at the furious blonde again. She felt Jackie go slightly limp above her and managed to attempt wriggling away.

"What did I _tell_ you?!" her nemesis shouted, holding her in place a second later. "You fuck this up for me, and I'll fuck _you_ up!" Miss Jackie continued to pummel Stacy in the face, the leggy blonde shrieking and thrashing her long legs.

"Hey!" The shourt barely registered in the tall diva's mind as Miss Jackie was suddenly snatched up and off her. Likewise, a pair of strong hands pulled Stacy up as well. She turned and looked up into the handsome but concerned face of Randy.

Jackie, meanwhile, was in the strong grip of Dave Batista, the big, burly man restraining her more than aptly. The furious blonde was struggling like mad in his arms, limbs and long hair flailing as she shouted more obscenities.

"This isn't over!" Miss Jackie yelled as Randy began to lead Stacy out of the area. He'd grabbed her bag as well, as she'd dropped it in the fracas.

A chill raced up the leggy blonde's spine as she listened to the other woman's shrill threats. It wasn't that the other diva hated her that scared her - more that anyone could hate her _that_ much...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to Girl on Fire and mandiiluvsjacob for the last set of reviews! ;)_**

Stacy was so shaken up on the ride back to the hotel that she was literally shaking. However, it wasn't so much over her fight with Miss Jakie as it was something else.

Randy became startled suddenly as he steered the rental car. The leggy blonde diva had burst into tears and was sobbing into her right hand. He'd never expected that, especially after she'd walked out of the arena proudly, with her head held high.

"Stacy..."

The blonde continued to cry.

"Aww, Stace..." The young, dark-haired man reached out to her with his right hand, his eyes ever so briefly leaving the road to examine her. He grasped her hand gently, and, despite her tears and misery, the diva squeezed his hand back. After a few minutes, her weeping subsided.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

The blonde woman wiped at her cheeks, somewhat embarrassed that she'd broken down like that. Damn it, she'd wanted to be strong about this. It wasn't like her to just give in like that. To Stacy, crying over the disgusting act of a jerk like Eric Bischoff was a definite sign of weakness. And she hated that trait, especially in herself. Besides, Randy had to have been right when he'd said the _Playboy_ thing couldn't possibly be legal. After all, she hadn't signed anything - and Bischoff hadn't said a thing about forging her name... Not that she wouldn't put a thing like that past him. After all, the RAW General Manager wasn't exactly known as the most scrupulous of characters.

She nodded and pushed some blonde strands off of her still damp face.

"Yes - I'm fine," she insisted, sitting up a bit more, her back now ramrod straight. She truly did hate herself for crying. Why did she have to be so weak and wishy-washy?

They were approaching the hotel, and Randy parked the rental in a space across the street. Stacy undid her lapbelt and started out, but before she could make a grab for her bag in the backseat, he stopped her.

"Look at me..."

The leggy blonde met his deep blue eyes, a look of tenderness on Randy's face as he began to speak to her.

"Everything is going to work out fine," he assured her. He raised his hands so that they were against either of her cheeks.

Stacy bit her lip as she gazed directly into his eyes, his face so close to hers. Damn if she wasn't more aware than ever of her attraction toward him. Truth be known, the diva would jump at the chance to be with Randy Orton. Not only was he incredibly good- looking, he was also a sweet, kind and cherished friend. Many a night she'd dreamt of him - of _them_.

However, for the moment, the leggy blonde found herself unable to speak. Instead, she nodded, her brown eyes blinking slowly as she absorbed Orton's aura of confidence.

She didn't speak a single word as Randy walked her into the hotel a moment later, her mind too consumed by tumultuous thoughts.

"Ahh... here we are," the Intercontinental champion spoke as they reached the door to her hotel room. "Three-oh-seven." He was still holding her bag, and he gestured with a slight tilt of his head before the blonde woman utilized her keycard to open the door.

Orton slid her bag through the crevice, laying it gently just to the right of the door on the inside, then straightened up to meet her eyes.

"Well, I'll be going now. If you need me for any reason-"

His statement was cut short as Stacy suddenly stepped forward, pressing her lips firmly on his. He found himself instantly responding and kissing her back, his arms wrapping around her narrow waist. He was left nearly breathless a moment later when the tall blonde diva broke the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Stacy's request was issued so softly, Randy hardly heard her. Her brown eyes stayed on his blue, and she appeared slightly shy despite her overt, bold words.

The young man moved closer again, again kissing her as they slipped into the room in one another's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks again to Girl on Fire and mandiiluvsjacob for the last couple of reviews! :) Just wanted to let you know that it may take me awhile to update this story after this, since this is the last chapter I had sitting around up on my website. I'll hopefully update it as soon as I can, though!_**

Randy awoke slowly, his eyes opening to near darkness. It was so warm in the bed, and he suddenly realized why. He remembered.

He'd brought Stacy back to her hotel room the previous night. The leggy blonde had been so upset... She'd broken into tears after the horrible night she'd had. It all came rushing back to him - Stacy's fight with Miss Jackie, the nasty blonde threatening her, Eric Bischoff's digusting tyranny. And Randy had assured her there was no way the asswipe of a General Manager could force her into posing for _Playboy_. He knew it was obviously illegal to sign her name for her - so there had to be a way to get out of it, perhaps even press charges...

And then, he'd carried her belongings to her room. The truth was, the young man hated seeing the blonde so upset - and he hadn't wanted to leave her alone. As it had been, Stacy had surprised him by kissing him in the doorway... And then, surprising him further, she'd asked him to stay the night. Randy hadn't been about to turn her away.

Their coupling had been so intense, and it had been the best sex of Randy's life - because it had been with _her_. She'd awoken some truly amazing sensations in him, and far more deep than the mere physical. Stacy was, simply put, amazing. His blue gaze softened as he fixed it on her. Currently, the leggy diva was sleeping soundly on her back, one long arm up, her graceful hand over her head and resting atop the pillow upon which her head was laid.

Randy smiled softly as he watched her sleep. She was so peaceful, so very beautiful. His heart swelled, and he knew all at once one very profound thing that hit him with a burst of clarity...

... He was falling head over heels in love with Stacy Keibler.

In her sleep, the diva sighed and suddenly shifted, turning over so that she was on her side and facing him. One arm went out, forward, as though she were reaching out for him. Another soft sigh escaped her slightly parted lips as she touched his chest.

Orton gently grabbed the soft, delicate appendage and gazed down at it for a beat. Then, shifting his eyes back onto her lovely face, he pressed a kiss to the back of the pretty hand.

Stacy made a soft, sleepy sound and roused. Her eyes opened slowly, and her breath caught in her throat as she eyed Randy. He was placing soft kisses on the back of her hand. His eyes were closed, and he appeared very much into the love he was showering on her. She smiled, a soft, bubbly laugh escaping her.

"Hey, beautiful... I didn't realize you'd awakened." Orton's beautiful blue eyes were focused intensely on her brown ones. Although it was still slightly dark in the room, she could feel the intensity of his gaze, and it caused a wonderful chill to race up her spine. God, he was a beautiful man.

"I just did - just now," she said softly. She marveled at the sheer closeness of their still nude bodies - they hadn't bothered to get into their pajamas or anything after what had happened between them last night. It felt so good, so... _right_. And by God, she couldn't think of a single other thing at that moment aside from taking him yet again. She noticed a pleasant, floaty feeling in her stomach from the mere thought of it.

"You know," Randy admitted sheepishly, "you really took me by surprise last night." A bright smile touched his lips.

Stacy giggled girlishly.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm just full of surprises," she replied. And with that, she took it another step further by leaning over to kiss him, her long body draping over his.


End file.
